


Algo estúpido

by carolss



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Uma longa vida significa uma longa lista de atos estúpidos





	Algo estúpido

Uma longa vida significa uma longa lista de atos estúpidos, e Angel já sabe qual deve ser o primeiro item dessa lista para sempre.

Era comum para Angel se sentir atormentado por algumas decisões que Angelus havia tomado. Mas havia uma que ele não o atormentava mas ainda assim o deixava perplexo, porque não conseguia compreender como em algum momento de sua longa existência ele havia decido que transar com Spike era uma boa ideia.

Bem isso não era completamente verdade já que se lembrava perfeitamente da sequencia de eventos : Darla e Dru tinham saído sem eles de novo, e com o Drácula ainda por cima, eles estavam entediados, e um pouco rejeitados e já dizendo há mais de uma hora como eles não precisavam delas (ambos sabiam que não era verdade até mesmo quando diziam tais frases) e acabou acontecendo. Mas ainda era irritante.

Angel sabe que Spike jamais vai esquecer aquilo, e principalmente ele jamais vai deixar que ele esqueça.


End file.
